Batman: Reborn
It features the debut of several characters in new roles including Dick Grayson as Batman, Damian Wayne as Robin, Stephanie Brown as Batgirl and Tim Drake as Red Robin. There are several new series and volumes published as part of this event including Bryan Q. Miller's Batgirl, Grant Morrison's Batman and Robin, Paul Dini's Batman: Streets of Gotham, Dini's Gotham City Sirens and Christopher Yost's Red Robin. Judd Winick begins a new run on Batman and Greg Rucka begins writing Batwoman in Detective Comics ending the months-long hiatus on both series following Whatever Happened to the Caped Crusader?. Peter Tomasi's ongoing Outsiders volume is also tied in to this event. Batgirl Rising Cassandra Cain retires and passes the mantle of Batgirl to Stephanie Brown, although Barbara Gordon disapproves. They're forced to work together when Scarecrow begins pushing a new drug through Gotham University. During this battle Barbara learns to respect Stephanie, and pledges over a candle to assist her in their never-ending fight against evil. Batman Reborn Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne debut as Batman and Robin in their hovering Batmobile when a new villain calling himself Professor Pyg comes to Gotham. Pyg's freaks the Circus of Strange attack GCPD Headquarters and he tries to turn Robin into a horrifying Dollotron. Eventually they hunt Pyg down to the Bonus Brothers Carnival and stop his plan to release an airborne narcotic that spreads addiction like a virus. The Deep The Outsiders led by Alfred Pennyworth fight an ancient race of immortals called the Insiders and get drawn into a war involving Ra's al Ghul and Vandal Savage. There's a massive battle in Iceland which ends when Creeper crashes the Bat-Rocket into their base, destroying the installation and saving the world. Elegy Batwoman and her father Colonel Kane learn that the Religion of Crime's thirteen covens in Gotham have a new leader named Alice. This woman nearly kills Batwoman but she's rescued by Kyle Abbot. It's explained that Abbot leads a sect dedicated to protecting her, but Alice still manages to kidnap her father. They stop her from using the Colonel's influence to destroy Gotham, but it's revealed as Alice is falling out of a plane that she was Batwoman's sister. The Grail Tim Drake, now calling himself Tim Wayne, takes the identity of Red Robin to search Europe for clues about Bruce Wayne's disappearance. This attracts attention from the League of Assassins who try to kill him in Paris. He begins working with the assassins Owens, Pru and Z when their master Ra's al Ghul is the only person who believes him that Bruce is still alive. They find a cave-painting drawn by Bruce during his travels through time, although Tim is immediately thrown into a war between the League and the Council of Spiders. Hush Money While Batman and Robin deal with a Hush surgically altered to look like Bruce Wayne in their private prison, Firefly sets the city ablaze. While they're taking down Firefly, Hush escapes and begins depleting the Wayne fortune with large charity contributions. Their solution to this problem is having him constantly followed by a member of the Justice League or Outsiders disguised as a board directive to keep his behavior in check. Zsasz uses the Broker to set up an abbatoir where he intends to murder runaway children in gladiatorial combat and sell tickets. Long Shadows Dick Grayson holds a private funeral for Bruce Wayne and declares that they cannot allow Batman to die, using Alfred's help to recreate the identity as his own. His different style involves a smiling media-friendly Batman who cooperates more easily with the police. Batman's raids on the Penguin's operations cause Penguin to seek help from Black Mask in defending himself. Clayface and Lyle Blanco are sent to fight Batman, and Black Mask forces Penguin to start working for him. Two-Face breaks into the Batcave to confront this new Batman, although Grayson convinces him he's the real thing and Two-Face is forced to leave town by Black Mask. Union Catwoman, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy decide to band together as a team when they're collectively attacked by a villain named Boneblaster. It's explained that Catwoman has lost her memory of Batman's secret identity due to meditation therapy with Talia, and Hush kidnaps Harley to help him take revenge against the three. They invite the Riddler to help but he's busy taking down a serial killer named Conundrum with Batman. Hush attempts to murder Harley, but her friends arrive and they escape during an attack by an impostor Joker. | Issues = * Batgirl: Batgirl Rising ** ** ** * Batman: Hush Money ** ** ** ** * Batman: Long Shadows ** ** ** ** ** * Batman and Robin: Batman Reborn ** ** ** * Batwoman: Elegy ** ** ** ** * Gotham City Sirens: Union ** ** ** ** * Outsiders: The Deep ** ** * Red Robin: The Grail ** ** ** ** | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Batman: Reborn